


Delight

by Nyarm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gentlemanly Behavior, University Setting, cutesy romance, gender neutral reader, undertalesecretsanta, you're both professors!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/pseuds/Nyarm
Summary: Your new colleague is a very cute monster.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> for @nicaden on tumblr! It was fun being a secret santa. <3

The first time you saw him, you’d been stooped low over your papers, frantically finishing up a presentation for your department. You had been lucky enough to nab a job as a professor at a very prestigious university two years ago and, unfortunately, they worked you harder than any employer had a right to. You’d complain often, but, in reality, you really loved the challenge (and those sweet research grants). You were in the common area, mostly deserted this early in the morning, and enjoyed the silence that always accompanied the wee hours of the morning. Tapping your pen against the hard wood of the simple table, you gnawed on your lip in thought as you let your gaze slide to the dark brown walls. You were having trouble phrasing your next point and didn’t know what to do.

In the silence of the morning, it was really no surprise that the sound of footsteps approaching the door caught your attention. You heard one of your colleague’s voices as they conversed with a man, whose smooth voice you didn’t recognize. The door swung open and you saw a couple pairs of dress shoes step out on the carpeted floor. You blinked in surprise as you realized that the stranger was a monster. You didn’t have much time to think about that fact before—

“And this is the—Oh, hey! You’re up early!” chirped your coworker, Sana, as she blithely started towards you, lab coat swishing around her calves. Oh, boy, as much as you respected her, Sana’s unending optimism and cheerfulness was tiring at five in the morning. A strange monster curiously followed after her. He looked a little ridiculous. The monster resembled a slightly cartoonish anatomical skeleton, but was wearing a bright smile that smothered any fear you might’ve had at being confronted with a representation of your inevitable death. He also appeared to be dressed for an interview with his classy black suit and tie. Your university announced that they would be welcoming a monster to work and lecture here as a gesture of goodwill (And good PR).

When the monsters had emerged from Mt. Ebott a year ago, it had been hard to believe they were real. Monsters had had to do a lot of negotiating to escape a genocide at the hands of your country’s wackos. Even now, there were echoes of derision in news stories covering monsters. You’d never really understood it - sure, their existence was hard to comprehend, but it’d be hard to argue that monsters aren’t sentient. They’d provided a great many things to the world since their emergence, as well. Gold, miracle medicine, and a significant chunk of human history that’d been long forgotten - it was probably all those things that made the government so quick to quash dissent and smooth things over with the monsters. Sana’s dark curls filled your vision as she planted her hands on your desk and grinned at you.

“Hey…” You weren’t quite sure what to say. You blinked tiredly.

You’d received a notice that a monster would be coming to work in the department of science, but you hadn’t thought they’d arrive so quickly. Or so early. It’s weird to see a monster in the flesh (bone?), but you’d feel impolite if you mentioned it, so…

“I was just gonna show Gaster around, since he’ll be working in this building, but, since you’re here…” She glanced at the monster, presumably named Gaster as he shuffled up behind her, hands clutched shyly in front of him.

“This is one of the professors you’ll be working with,” she stated, plainly. He’s in your department, then? Cool.

“Oh,” he brightened up and strode forward before offering his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure to work with you. I’m W. D. Gaster.” You awkwardly extend your hand as well and shake his hand. His bones were cold, but surprisingly smooth. You distantly wonder if there’s some sort of skeleton moisturizer on the monster market.

“Hi. I’m, well,” you lift up the obvious portion of your jacket embroidered with your name. Sana and Gaster both seem amused by that.

“Since you’re here, would you mind showing the doctor around? I think it’d be best for him to get acquainted with the people he’ll be working with everyday.“ She smiles at you and it’s clear that you’re not allowed to say no (she was kind of your boss, after all). You glance at the papers on your table mournfully, maybe tomorrow.

“Sure,” you say as you pick up your bag to shove in your folders. As Sana begins to leave, Gaster looks shy again after he thanks her for showing him around. You guess you’d be uncomfortable too if you were left alone with some stranger of another species. You sling your bag on your shoulder and stand up.

“Well… First things first, welcome to the university.” You guess. He gives you a shy (yet spooky) smile, so that was probably the right thing to say. “Is there anything you’re particularly curious about? Or I could always just take you on a general tour of the campus.”

“Hm.” Gaster’s eyebrow area scrunches in thought. That’s neat. And somehow cute. “We only have one college underground, but it’s much smaller than this one and really only has buildings for teaching. I’m very curious about what kind of extra facilities you have here.”

A small college, huh? You think about graduate students from small undergrads and what they usually fawn over.

“I’m sure that your college has a library, but would you like to see the university’s? It’s pretty well known for being unnecessarily huge.”

His little dot eyes seem to brighten up at that and he nods, “Oh! I’d love to see that. There are so many human literary works I’ve been wanting to read.” Okay then! You smile and head towards the door.

“Nice. The largest of the libraries isn’t too far from the science building. Lucky us, huh?” You ask as you head outside. You shiver. Geez, it’s freezing today. Darn winter.

“Yes, that’s actually rather convenient. I’ll be sure to visit the library often!” Gaster pauses. “Ah, if you’re cold, you don’t have to give me a tour. It seemed like you were busy earlier, too, so… I could always go on my own. Dr. Sedina gave me a map. If you mind at all. I really should have asked earlier, I’m sorry!” He’s back to clutching his hands in front of him.

“Oh, it’s really no trouble!” You make sure to smile brightly to emphasize how little trouble this all is. If anything, you really want to help this shy monster more than ever. “Thanks for being considerate, though.” Your answer seems to have made happy.

“Alright then,” he smiles back at you, sheepishly, but appears to have relaxed a little.

“I’m wearing a jacket, anyways, so I’ll be fine. Are you cold?” You’re not really sure how monsters work and feel kinda embarrassed at your lack of consideration.

“Me? I’m fine.” he shifts his shirt collar and gestures to the fabric underneath. “I get cold easily, so I always wear thin thermals under my clothes. You’re very kind to ask, however.”

“Just common courtesy!” You always feel flustered when complimented, even when it’s as casual as that one was. “That’s a pretty great idea, actually. Unfortunately, I’d probably sweat like a pig if I did that. Body heat and all that, you know?” He laughs at your phrasing while you secretly wonder what a skeleton looks like in a tight sweater. All you can think of is sexy anime characters. Shameful.

You gesture for him to follow and, after you walk for a few minutes, you glance back and see him admiring all the buildings around you. Understandable, considering the fact that your university’s architecture is pretty nice. You’ve always had a weakness for Gothic architecture. You feel a surge of pride, even though you didn’t contribute to any of these centuries old buildings in the slightest.

“We’re almost at the library.” You point it out. Its distinctive arches and stone facade loom impressively. You and Gaster stare up at it as you approach the steps leading up to the building. Once you reach the doors, Gaster takes initiative and holds it open for you, despite looking extremely excited to enter. You thank him and hold the door open in turn after entering (mostly to fend off your urge to blush at the gesture, but no one needs to know that).

“Oh, wow.” He stops to admire the shelves and shelves of books as you step into the warm yellow lighting of the library. He looks so genuinely amazed that you feel very silly for merely enjoying the heat inside. You’ve been in here countless times, but, objectively, you know that a vast room filled with rows and rows of ten-foot shelves packed with books are objectively pretty darn cool.

It seems like no one else is in the library, yet. “Pretty neat, huh?” You say as you shift your feet on the plush carpeting.

“Extremely neat! I’ve never seen so many books collected in one place before,” he insists delightedly.

“Well, this is just one floor out of five and one library out of three.” He turns to look at you as you wink.

You’re starting to find his excited smile very endearing.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been a month since Gaster started to work at the university and he’s integrated himself into your department quite nicely. Everyone’s curious about the research monsters had managed to conduct underground. You, however, just find yourself more and more curious about your skeleton friend. Despite becoming acquainted with the other professors in your department, Gaster always made sure to check in with you or to seek you out if he had a question. You appreciated his company (he had so many stories from underground!) and enjoyed talking to him greatly.

So, when he knocked on your office door one fine Friday evening, you were more than happy to shove your paperwork into a drawer and welcome him inside. He looked somewhat flustered today. Hm.

“How’s it going, Gaster? Learn about anything cool today?” He was wearing one of your university’s branded sweaters. Ever since you’d reassured him that there was no need to dress fancily everyday, he’s taken to wearing sweaters instead of suits. He has a very impressive collection of sweaters, you’ve come to learn.

“Very well! Dr. Howell introduced me to some very niche work he’s been doing in his field. He’s very innovative.” He continues speaking and gesturing, but you, non-biologist you are, just kinda nod and listen to his soothing voice. He told you a while back that the norm for monsters is to be knowledgeable about numerous disciplines because of their less strict educational system. You feel kinda dumb (despite your hard won doctorate), but you just focus on Gaster’s cute rambling about an extremely specific facet of microbiology. You’ve never really met someone with such a zest for… anything, really. Gaster was always extremely curious about every little aspect of human culture and knowledge. It was adorable. You are forced to admit that you have a crush on your skeleton friend.

“Oh, and…” He trails off, “Oh, sorry. I went on a bit of a tangent there.” He looks genuinely apologetic, how sweet.

“It’s no trouble. I’ve learned a lot from your tangents.”

“Still… you really are very kind to humor me.” He smiles at you before straightening up. “That reminds me, I wanted to know if you would accompany me to one of the cafes nearby.”

“Huh?” That was new. He seems embarrassed at your reaction.

“It’s just that I haven’t really opportunity to go and I thought it’d be nice to go together.” He rushes out his words a bit.

“Oh, sure.” You speak calmly, but internally you are thanking every deity. You figure you won’t mention the date-like nature of this hang out, so as not to embarrass your skeleton buddy. He looks very happy and is clutching his hands is an excited way. Maybe you can trick him into sharing a milkshake or something. Or not.

As you walk out of your office together, he takes the liberty of looping his arm through yours and you’re sure that both of you are blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> (quietly hopes i met the specifications)
> 
> i also posted this on pixie-pier.tumblr.com


End file.
